Edward, ich werde heiraten
by MicheIIe
Summary: Ich bin geflohen. Mein Herz, meine Zukunft und meine Ideale wurden zerstört. Es war eine der berühmten Nacht und Nebel-Aktionen. Und nun sitzt ich hier am anderen Ende von den Vereinigten Staaten, mit einem Kind, ohne einen Job und mutterseelenallein."


Bella Swan und Edward Cullen waren schon immer ein Traumpaar, 5 Jahre verweilten sie an der Seite des anderen. Bis Edward einen Fehler begeht und Bella verliert. Für sie ist klar, dass es nur einen Ausweg gibt: die Flucht. Und ihr ist klar, dass sie nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken darf. Sie versucht stark zu sein und sich mit seinem Kind ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Nach Jahren treffen sie sich wieder. Sie ist verlobt und wird in ein paar Monaten heiraten. Er ist zu spät.

Isabella: „Ich bin geflohen. Mein Herz, meine Zukunft und meine Ideale wurden zerstört. Es war eine der berühmten Nacht und Nebel-Aktionen. Und nun sitzt ich hier am anderen Ende von den Vereinigten Staaten, mit einem Kind, ohne einen Job und mutterseelenallein."

_Edward, ich werde heiraten._

Mein Leben lief perfekt und wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten?  
Ich hatte einen Freund, der mich so sehr liebte, dass wir schon mit 17 wussten, dass wir später einmal eine Familie gründen würden. Ich hatte Eltern, die stolzer hätten nicht sein können. Ich hatte Freunde, den man blind vertrauen konnte und ich hatte ein Zuhause, wo das Gefühl der Geborgenheit stets zu spüren war.  
Ich war beliebt, kam aus gutem Hause und mein Charakter war tadellos. Das nette Mädchen von neben an, die treue Freundin, das Musterkind, die beste Freundin, der Sonnenschein… ja, so wurde ich früher betitelt. Doch das ist lange her.

Ich lebte in einer kleinen Stadt namens Forks. Es war ein verschlafenes Städtchen, es regnete viel, doch die Menschen die dort lebten hatten die Sonne im Herzen. Man kannte sich dort, man grüßte sich, backte für die Nachbarn Kuchen oder Brot und passte auf ihre Kinder auf. Ja, das war Forks. Eine kleine Stadt, die familiärer nicht hätte sein können. Die Hilfe, die man sich gegenseitig gab und die Güte, die man stets bekam, werde ich wohl nie vergessen.

Wieso sollte man einen so traumhaften Ort verlassen? Ich liebte den Wald, mochte die kühle Luft, vergötterte die Menschen um mich rum und dennoch verließ ich sie.

Edward, so hieß er. Wir lernten uns kurz vor der High School kennen. Ich war damals 13 und er 14 Jahre alt. Das erste Mal sah ich ihn in einem kleinen Bistro, dort saß er mit seinen Freunden und ich setzte mich mit Freundinnen an den Nachbarstisch. Obwohl dies schon so lange her ist, weiß ich noch genau was er trug. Es war ein grüner Pullover mit schmalen dunkelblauen Streifen und seinen Duft, den ich dort das erste Mal vernahm, war unbeschreiblich. Ich sprach meine Freundinnen darauf an, doch sie rochen nichts.  
Wir waren jung, kamen grade in die Pubertät und waren, durch unsere Hormone, von Jungs begeistert. Als er zu mir herüber sah, fingen meine Freundinnen an zu kichern und ich wurde rot.  
Ich fand ihn so toll, denn er war der hübscheste Junge, den ich jemals traf.

Ein Jahr später kamen wir zusammen. Ich schenkte ihm meinen ersten Kuss und er war der jenige mit dem ich händchenhaltend durch die Schule ging.

Ich war ein kleines Mädchen und verliebt. Von Tag zu Tag machte er mich glücklicher. Dann war es soweit, wir wurden erwachsen. Wir veränderten uns und doch waren wir unzertrennlich. Ich wurde langsam zu einer Frau, bekam Kurven, bald war die kleine Bella nicht mehr vorhanden und Edward wurde ein wahrer Mann. Seine Statur wurde durch Muskeln und seinen breiteren Schultern gekennzeichnet.

Wir schliefen miteinander. Das erste Mal waren wir uns so nahe wie man nur sein konnte. Es war das Schönste was ich spüren konnte. Seine Eltern waren entzückt von mir, meine Eltern liebten ihn, unsere Freunde freuten sich für uns. Doch es gab nicht nur gütige Menschen in Forks, es gab auch Neider.

Wir waren beide ein durchaus hübsches Paar. Er mit seinem schlanken, männlichen Körper, seinem bronzefarbenen, weichem Haar, seinem markanten Gesichtszügen, welches stets ein schiefes Lächeln zierte. Nicht nur sein Körper war atemberaubend, der Klang seiner Stimme, sein Lachen, seine Fürsorglichkeit, seine Aufmerksamkeiten… alles machte ihn in meinen Augen vollkommen.  
Deshalb ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Mädchen nur darauf warteten, dass ich einen Fehler begehe und er mich verlässt. Die passierte allerdings nicht.

Angst? Angst hatte ich nie. Unsere Beziehung war viel zu tief, dass ich ihm nicht hätte vertrauen können. Über Flirtversuche anderer lachten wir und gingen nie darauf ein.

Wir hatten uns. Das reichte.

Ganze 5 Jahre gab es ein Wir. Gestritten hatten wir uns nie wirklich. Wir waren zufrieden mit uns und der Welt.  
Wir machten unseren High School Abschluss. Täglich lernten wir zusammen oder mit unseren Freunden. Seine Schwester Alice, sie war der Wirbelwind unter uns und ich liebte sie. Rose, ach, meine wunderschöne Rosalie, sie kannte ich seit dem Kindergarten, wir waren schon immer beste Freunde und als wir Alice zusammen mit Edward kennenlernten, waren wir ein Trio, das niemals auseinander bricht. So schworen wir es uns zumindest.  
Rose lernte Emmett ein Jahr vor unserem Abschluss kennen, er war zwei Jahre älter als wir, hatte grade sein Abschluss gemacht. Auch er lernte mit uns. Auch wenn er nur dabei war, um seine Rose anzugucken. Ihn liebte ich ebenso.  
Carlisle uns Esme Cullen, sie waren für mich meine zweiten Eltern. Als allen klar wurde, dass die Beziehung zwischen mir und Edward sehr innig war, veranstalteten unsere Eltern jeden Donnerstag ein Essen, entweder bei Familie Cullen oder auf unseren bescheidenen Anwesen.

Edward und ich hatten Ziele. Nachdem er sich gegen ein Medizinstudium entschied, wählte er Jura. Ich hingegen wollte immer Psychologie studieren, wollte dann meine eigene Praxis für vernachlässigte Kinder eröffnen.  
Obwohl ich aus einem reichen Elternhaus komme, habe ich nie meine Augen verschlossen. Ich sah das Leid, was in breiten Teilen Amerikas kursiert und wollte helfen. Edward hatte immer mein großes Herz geschätzt. Denn ich sah stets das Gute in einem Menschen.

Der Prom Ball war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens. Zusammen stand ich mit Edward auf der Bühne und trug ein Krönchen auf meinem hochgesteckten Haar. Edward war schon immer mein Prinz gewesen, doch dies veranschaulichte es noch mehr.  
Die ganze Nacht tanzten wir und feierten mit unseren Schulkameraden unseren Abschluss.

Wir feierten in Neah Bay, das war eine Autostunde von Forks entfernt. Wir hatten uns eine wunderschöne Location ausgesucht, die zum Meer ausgerichtet war. Eine viertel Stunde brauchten wir zum Hotel und alles was dort passierte war der krönende Abschluss. Uns war klar, nun würde das Leben beginnen und wir freuten uns darauf gemeinsam den Weg zu bestreiten.

Ja, wir liebten uns so sehr.

Hätte ich jetzt ein Mischpult, würde ich nun die happy-friede-freude-eierkuchen-Melodie in meinem Kopf abstellen und rüber gehen zu einem Horrorfilmbeat.

Denn genau eine Woche nach dem Prom zerbrach meine rosa Glitzerwelt in tausend Scherben, auf denen denn noch rumgetrampelt wurde.  
Es war an einem Samstag im Juni. Nach dem Geschenke auspacken und dem Kaffe und Kuchen bei meiner Granny, fuhr ich mit dem Auto zu Edward. Wir wollten uns eigentlich erst um 8 Uhr bei mir treffen, weil wir dachten, dass es bei Granny Swan länger dauern wird.  
Aber ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich eine Zusage von Stanford bekommen hatte, dass ich ihn sofort sehen wollte. Stanford bietet nämlich auch Jura an, somit wäre dies die perfekte Universität für uns.  
Wie dem auch sei, ich fuhr zu Edward. Da ich fast immer mit dem Ersatzschlüssel, der sich unter einem Blumentopf befand, rein ging, machte ich es auch diesmal so. Das Haus war leer. Prima, dachte ich, denn hätten Edward und ich alles für uns alleine.  
Leise schritt ich die Treppe empor. Ich wunderte mich stark, dass kein Licht in seinem Zimmer brannte und ich laute Atemgeräusche hörte. Naiv wie ich war, vermut ich gutgläubig, dass er grade trainierte, bis ich eine bekannte Stimme ganz leise vernahm. Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn ich war immer noch blind. Ich erinnere mich gut an das Gefühl der Verwirrtheit, denn ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen.

Also öffnete ich die Tür, dies war der größte Fehler, den ich begehen konnte.

Da es immer noch dunkel im Zimmer war, machte ich sofort das Licht an und drehte meinen Kopf zum Bett.

…

Ich war sprachlos.

…

Sah ich grade richtig? Mir klappte der Mund auf. Edward lag dort zusammen mit einer ‚Freundin' Jessica Stanley. Sie lächelte mich listig an, ihre Augen waren getränkt von Boshaftigkeit. Sein Blick jedoch war unergründlich. Es lag kein Schock in den Augen, nur Kälte. Ich brachte nur ein stummes, fassungsloses „Was?" raus. Sofort drehte ich mich wieder um und lief die Treppen runter.

– Er hielt mich nicht auf. Er sagte nichts. Versuchte nichts zu erklären.

Ich hörte, wie dich Haustür aufgemacht wurde und ich die Stimmen von Alice, Rose und Emmett vernahm. In der Mitte von der Treppe blieb ich kurz stehen. Sie sahen mich an, hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Wussten sie etwas davon? Waren sie wirklich meine Freunde?  
Leise hörte ich ein entferntes ‚Bella?'. Ich blickte auf. Es kam nicht von Edward. Alice Mund bewegte sich, doch ich hörte nur ein Rauschen, hörte wie mein eigenes Blut durch meine Venen gepumpt wurde.

Ich kann meinen Blick damals nicht beschreiben. Ich war durcheinander, merkte, wie meine Gesichtsmuskeln schlaff waren, mein Mund war leicht geöffnet, damit ich Sauerstoff bekam, denn ich drohte innerlich zu ersticken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Emmett laut, denn sie waren beunruhigt. Ich konnte es nicht aussprechen. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, bahnte mir einen Weg zwischen ihnen durch und lief nach Draußen. Es regnete, was nicht unüblich war. Ein warmer Sommerregen.  
Verhöhnte mich grade der Himmel? Denn genauso fühlte ich mich. Ich kam an meinem Auto an, setzte mich rein und startete meinen Motor.

Ich sah noch wie Alice und Rose nach draußen liefen und nach mir besorgt riefen, Emmett stürzte grade die Treppe nach oben.

Das war das letzte Mal, wo ich meine geliebten Freunde sah.

Als ich Zuhause ankam, stürmte ich in mein Zimmer. Renée, meine Mutter, kam mir schnell hinterher und fragte mich, was denn los sei. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht aussprechen, packte nur meine Sachen. „Ich will nur weg hier.", gab ich immer und immer wieder weinerlich von mir. Sie versuchte mich zu beruhigen und bat mich auch Charlie, meinen Vater, zu warten. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich schmiss meine Sparbox aus Glas auf den Boden, die daraufhin lautstark zersprang. Renée erschrak fürchterlich, doch je mehr sie versuchte mich zu besänftigen, desto schneller packte ich meine Sachen.  
„Flughafen, Flughafen.", murmelte ich mehrfach vor mich hin, um auf die schnelle die im Kopf zusammengestellte Liste durchzugehen.

Nach 20 Minuten war ich mit allem fertig, stieg in mein Auto, ignorierte Renées verzweifelte Rufe und fuhr so schnell ich konnte nach Olympia.

Noch 156 Meilen – 3 Stunden.

Jeder reagiert anders in solchen Situationen. Es gibt zum einen die Starken, die alles ausdiskutieren und versuchen eine Lösung zu finden. Sie wollen das Warum, Wieso, Weshalb klären.  
Und dann gibt es die Gegenseite. Sie wissen keinen Ausweg, sie handeln unüberlegt, sie wollen einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Der Weg dorthin ist die Flucht. Sie rennen weg, weil sie zu große Angst vor den Antworten haben.

- Ich gehöre zu den Schwachen!


End file.
